The return of Candyface
by moni-neechan
Summary: Sonny and Chad are trapped in the studios. And there is Candyface. What do they do, if Candyface is neither a joke, nor Sonny? Channy.
1. Trapped

"Fine!"  
>"Fine!"<br>"Good!"  
>"Good!"<br>After that Sonny angrily and arrogantly turned around, but stepped back in shock a few moments later.  
>"Uh Oh," she whispered.<p>

"What now, Munroe," I asked, fairly annoyed.

"It's ten past ten already."  
>"So what?"<br>"New studio opening times. Gates close at 10pm straight, no coming in or out afterwards."  
>"Uh oh," I repeated her, just as shocked. "That means we're stuck here for the night."<br>Something was pushing inside of me, fighting its way to the outside. Breaking through my emotional wall.

"Just us two," I finally said. "One night. One dark studio."  
>"Don't over-dramatize it Chad."<br>"Sorry. Old habits die hard and it was fighting its way out. So, what do you wanna do now, Munroe," I asked, but as I turned around to face her she was already on her phone, explaining the situation to her mother.

I was standing in her dressing room like a fool, and no one makes Chad Dylan Cooper look like a fool, not even that beautiful and talented- wait. What did I just think? Not even Sonny Munroe, so I just let myself fall down on the little sofa in the middle of the room.

I took out a cupcake of a gift basket next to me and pleasurably ate it.

"Do you always eat like that," Sonny asked. I didn't notice she had ended the call.  
>"What if I would?"<br>"That's gross," she laughed. Those comedians...make a joke of everything.

"You can't convince me Sonny. On the outside you cast me out with all your might, but on the inside you love me. You can't hide it any longer!"  
>"Why are you quoting the last episode of MacFalls?"<br>"I'm a blooded actor, I am always ready to play my role," I smirked.

She exhaled loudly and plumped down on the chair of her make up table.

"Seems like we're having a slumber party, Cooper. Let's make the best of it. Want some chips?"  
>I took some and plunged them into my mouth, crunching them between my teeth.<p>

"G. R. O. S. S," Sonny spelled, sounding somehow disgusted and I just laughed.

It was already quarter to 11 and I had filming to do the next day, so I decided to go to sleep. Fortunately I had occupied Sonny's sofa.  
>"Well, I'm sleeping now. I got some serious acting to do tomorrow, so g'night Munroe."<br>"I'm not letting you sleep!"  
>"Oh you are so mean. I sleep anyways."<br>"But I wanna sleep too," she complained and I shot back "Guess we have to share the couch."  
>I shocked myself. Why? I was only half joking. I could actually feel the urge to pull her next to me. Wrapping my arms around her waist, breathing into her neck while sleeping- WHAT did I just think? I have to stop those thoughts immediately and fortunately Sonny started an argument about why I don't go to my own dressing room.<p>

"Fine! Just sleep here if you oh-so want to. I'm gonna go to the prop house, but I dare you! You touch ANYTHING in here and you're going to regret it."  
>"Okay, okay. I'm not gonna touch anything," I pouted. <em>She's kinda hot when she's angry. <em>

_But I am Chad Dylan Cooper. If I'd want to I could have even hotter girls._

Sonny stormed out and I immediately got up and went to her makeup table. She was using mainly M.A.C. products, but I didn't see any foundation, just lose powder, so her skin looked naturally that pretty.

No she is NOT pretty. Well okay, I gotta admit. She is, but that's not only my opinion. She wouldn't be a teen sensation if she wasn't at least a bit pretty. But she'd be no match for me, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I thought you said you wouldn't touch anything!"  
>I turned around but I couldn't spot Sonny anywhere in the room until she chuckled and I looked up. She actually looked out of the vent. I tried to keep up my cool facade, so I just shrugged and tried to change the topic.<br>"Look which stubborn girl got sneaky!"  
>"I am neither sneaky nor stubborn, it's just that I work with Zora and that the only thing at least party working, if I want to handle you, is stolidity. So, BACK OFF COOPER!"<p>

I squealed and ran back to the sofa, where I lay down. I heard Sonny chuckle lowly as she crawled back to the prop house. I didn't dare to stand up again, so I just drifted into sleep soon.


	2. Candyface

**A/N: Hey, it's me again. This is just a short story for love channy 5678 's contest. I really hope you enjoy and I would love to hear some feedback, so please hit the review button at the end of this page ;)**

* * *

><p>I was sleeping soundly, when I heard something rumble. Half asleep I mumbled "I'm not touching anything. Go away Sonny," into my pillow.<p>

But she just didn't shut up. She was making noise on the floor and she even used the door knob to make noise. What was that girl up to?  
>"Open the door Chad," she sounded furious, but I wouldn't give in.<p>

Why should I – Chad Dylan Cooper – do what a girl says, when normally the girls do what I say.  
>"Go away-"<br>"AAAAAAAAAAH!"  
>She shrieked and nearly blasted away my ears.<p>

"Please Chad, please."  
>She was crying. I couldn't handle crying girls, so I decided to open the door for her. As soon as I turned the look she fell in and slammed the door shut behind her. Someone was knocking loudly and she plunged forward, right on top of me and as I looked down on myself I saw stains on my shirt.<p>

"How dare you ruining my shirt with your blood?" Wait- blood?  
>BLOOD? I was panicking now.<br>"Sonny. What happened," I hyperventilated.

"C- Can- Candy." Did she joke me?  
>"What Candy would spill blood all over you? Stop kidding me!"<br>"Candyface," she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

/ (five minutes of comforting and panicking)

"What should we do? We're trapped."  
>Great. Now I had to think. We had to get out of here, but there was only one door. She was right, we were trapped and the door wouldn't stand more knocking.<p>

"Police," I breathed out and hastily searched my pockets for my cell.

As the police was on the way and my hands were playing with each other.

Damn. I needed to do something. I'm the guy. Well, not just a guy. I am CDC, I have an image to protect. I was thinking hardly as something poked my shoulder repeatedly.  
>Sonny pointed to the wall with her thumb and tried to mouth something.<p>

"What," I whispered.

"Vent," she whispered back.

We didn't lose time and went there right away. As quiet as she could Sonny got onto a chair and climbed into the vent, me right behind her.

My heart was racing and I was breathing heavily. Gosh I was s e v e n t e e n, for crying out loud. There were so many things I still had to do.

"Crawl faster," I hissed.

"I am trying, but my arm hurts."  
>Shit. I forgot that she was injured. And it's all my fault. If I had opened the door before, he wouldn't have had a chance to cut her, she'll hate me.<p>

I winced and it send a shiver down my spine.  
>No matter how often we had our little 'Good-Good-Fine-Fine' arguments, I didn't want her to hate me.<p>

Suddenly my head bumped into something and I felt myself blushing as I noticed that it was Sonny's butt.

"Chad," she whispered. Oh no. This was the moment she would tell me she hated me.

"Sonny, I know I should have opened the door. I am sorry, but-"  
>"Chad," she interrupted me a little louder. "We're at the end of the vent."<br>"Oh," was all I managed to choke out.

After she dared a look through some holes, she climbed through an opening and again, I followed her.  
>We looked all around and didn't see anybody, until he showed up behind an edge and grinned. I was horrified. His mask was covering everything of his face, but the mouth and the eyes. It looked just too odd with all the candy stuck to it and it made it only more horrific.<p>

I only heard Sonny's scream in the back of my mind, as my feet were running by themselves, away from that evil, movie-like grin. I heard the blood rushing in my veins, felt my heart pumping, like it would stop any second and saw my surroundings razor sharp.

My mind was off and so was Sonny's, because I bumped into her as she made a halt. She looked stiff from angst and I realized why. We were in the cafeteria. No. Way. Out.

A movie-like grin on a movie-like criminal's face in movie studios and all I could think of was a movie-like solution, so I grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her under a table, squeezing my hand over her mouth.


	3. Face Punch

Step. Step.

We heard every single one of them. Every step, that brought that monster closer to us.

I could feel Sonny's chest moving heavier and heavier under my arms. Her muscles were tense as she clutched my arms.

The steps got louder and louder and Sonny winced. As soon as that guy made the first step into the cafeteria she buried her head in my chest.

"Get out of there. There's no use hiding from me," he said, his voice as cold and cruel as his intentions.

"I can see you," that monster teased and I realized that it really was no use. Hiding under a table, unable to move, he would so get us, but if we could get some time, then maybe the police would arrive before we were killed.

But there was no way we could do that. At least not both of us.  
>As soon as I realized that I removed Sonny's arms from mine.<p>

"Chad," she whispered.

"It's okay. I love you," I answered, though I have no idea why I said that. I never knew myself that I loved her, so why would I say that in such an odd moment?

Anyway. I pushed her a little bit further behind and stood up myself, facing the ice blue eyes of the monster.

Great. Now what? How do you face a monster with a knife, completely without weapons? Well, I could use my own body but- Wait. I heard Sonny sobbing. She's crying? Why the heck is she crying, when I'm here facing a monster not knowing what to do, only trying to protect her? Oh my gosh, I'm panicking.

"Scared," he asked with his deep voice.

"N- No," I stuttered. I would have been fired, if someone from Mac Falls would have seen this.

"Great. Then I can make you feel the real meaning of that word," he threatened and started running towards me.

I could already see the red lights of the ambulance carrying me to the hospital, but somehow I managed to duck and smash him down with my leg. The knife in his hand clattered away and Sonny grabbed it, rushing to my side.

Her whole body was trembling as she pointed the knife at Candyface.

"You. Monster," she murmured and plunged forward, but I held her back, just before he could rip him apart with his knife.

She then broke down crying and I knelt down beside her and hugged her, cautiously trying to get the knife.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that guy moving and I threw the knife away, jumping on him, knowing that I would only hurt myself using weapons.  
>I prayed to god, that all the hours I spent working out in my private gym weren't in vain. I struggled in a fight without any structure. We were rolling on the floor, punching and kicking each other, but he was stronger than me. He probably was a grown man, so I didn't stand a chance fighting him. Fortunately Sonny came to help me as she plunged forward and hit him with her whole weight. Well, that isn't much actually, but well, you get the picture.<p>

In all that trouble we didn't hear the police coming in and we first noticed them as they pulled us away from that other guy. We immediately crawled into a corner, holding on to each other, letting the pros do their work.

Tears were silently streaming down Sonny's face as the ambulance stitched her wound on the arm. I was told to go see a doctor as soon as anything hurt, but it shouldn't be anything serious. We were waiting for the paramedic to get a bandage as Sonny started to whisper.

"Did you really mean it Chad?"  
>"What did I mean?"<br>"That you love me?"  
>I hesitated a little and stood up.<p>

"Answer my question. Don't just run away," she demanded.

"I didn't intend on running away Sonshine," I stated simply. She blushed as she heard the nickname I gave her. And her face got even redder when she saw me getting down on one knee.  
>"Sonny. I hereby not ask you to marry me." She chuckled a little as I shot her one of my signature smirks. "But I ask you to go out with me and at least try to stand me and my ego."<br>"I don't know if I, the big Allison Monroe, should do this to me," she imitated me exaggeratedly.

"But Sonny would love to go out with you," she laughed.

I suddenly felt an urge and I got up, cupped her face, stroke her beautiful, soft, peach skin and kissed her full, strawberry red lips.


End file.
